un extraño amor gatuno
by momomomita
Summary: -chicos esto es serio…-dijo tsunade -vamos vieja que es lo peor que puede pasar?-dijo naruto con bástate confianza. -tsk… nos trata como si fuéramos simples gennins-dijo fríamente el uchiha-no es nuestra primera misión- -entiendan que esta misión es diferente!-dijo tsunade al borde de la paciencia.
1. prologo

Un extraño amor gatuno

Prologo:

-chicos esto es serio…-dijo tsunade

-vamos vieja que es lo peor que puede pasar?-dijo naruto con bástate confianza.

-tsk… nos trata como si fuéramos simples gennins-dijo fríamente el uchiha-no es nuestra primera misión-

-entiendan que esta misión es diferente!-dijo tsunade al borde de la paciencia.

.

.

.

-UNA FLOR?!-dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó.

-si,pero no es cualquier flor , esta flor…-tsunade quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver que los chicos se marchaban de la oficina-ALTO AHÍ!-

-por favor vieja no tienes algo mejor para nosotros-dijo el rubio

-USTEDES IRAN A ESA MISION LES GUSTE O NO LA IDEA!-

.

.

.

-como mierda tsunade nos envió a esta misión?-dijo algo molesto el uchiha

-no lo se teme…., pero algo se trae entre manos-dijo naruto con tono de procupacion en su voz.

.

.

.

-que carajos nos hiso esa flor…-dijo Sasuke mientras caía al suelo.

-no… lo….se-fue lo último que dijo naruto antes de desmallarse.

.

.

.

-sakura , hinata les veo un poco más animadas desde la última vez que las vi-les dijo tsunade.

-Hm-dijo sakura con un monosílabo muy poco peculiar de ella.

-como sea… encuentro que les falta un poco de cariño-dijo tsunade haciendo que sakura y hinata bajaran la mirada al instante-asi que necesito que se encarguen de ellos algunos meses-

-a que se refiere con "ellos"-dijo hinata.

.

.

.

-chicas su misión desde hoy será cuidar a esto particulares felinos-dijo tsunade mientras les entregaba a cada una un gato.

-NANI?!-dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

_Bueno aquí el prologo de una historia con mushio amor y risa que se viene para el futuro :3_

_Naruhina y sasusaku…._

_PD: KAKASHI TIENE EL PUTO SUSANO PERFECTO! xD_

_PD2:LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^ PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA :3_


	2. preocupada oba chan?

Un extraño amor gatuno: capitulo 1

Era una muy hermosa mañana en la aldea de konoha , El sol comenzaba a salir por lo tanto la gente poco a poco empezaba a despertar por lo rayos de sol atravesando sus ventanas. Hoy todos debían estar preparados para otro día de jornada laboral reconstruyendo la aldea ya que gracias a la guerra, konoha quedo bastante dañada o al menos mucho mas que las demás aldeas del país del fuego.

Muchos de los ninjas se encontraban ya reconstruyendo algunos lugares de la aldea , para ellos el trabajo era aun mas arduo y cansador debido a que además tenia que ir a misiones a otras aldeas para ayudar en su reconstrucción. Su recompensa? La paz entre todas ellas , el dinero , la mercancía era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos ,Tan solo querían estar en paz.

.

.

Sasuke uchiha también estaba de regreso y eso implica que el equipo siete estaba de vuelta. El terco , egocéntrico y frio pelinegro estaba de vuelta y nadie sabe las razones exactas . algunos piensan que todo esto es un plan para después atacar a la aldea y dejarla en una dictadura a su mano , otros solo se dedican a ignorarlo pero al menos la mayoría decidió perdonarlo gracias a su ayuda en la guerra. Al uchiha no le importaba mucho la opinión de los demás mientras tuviera el apoyo y cariño de su equipo el estaba conforme.

Como no faltaba en cada mañana Sasuke y naruto ya habían terminado su turno en la reconstrucción del hospital central de la aldea, ya bastante agotado era ir un dia a trabajar al hospital imagínense TODOS los días, para desgracia de ellos su dia no acababa aquí, no. Ahora habían sido citados por la hokage , según ella era un asunto importante , para ellos era otra tarde de sake sin sentido.

.

.

.

-permiso tsunade oba-chan-grito el rubio mientras de una patada entraba a la oficina de la hokage.

-dobe no seas usuratonkachi-dijo con algo de fastidio el uchiha-no ves que está durmiendo…-

-oh lo siento…-el uzumaki con mucho sigilo se fue acercando hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraba durmiendo tsunade , cuando llego se acerco a la oreja de esta y grito – YA LLEGAMOS ABUELA! DESPIERTA MALDITA ANCIANA OLGASANA - grito tan fuerte que probablemente la aldea completa lo haya escuchado

-PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! A MI NO ME VIENES A GRITAR ASÍ!-grito muy enojada tsunade mientras le proporcionaba un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-auch-expreso con mucho dolor el uzumaki

-para que nos mando a llamar tsunade-dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba con traquilidad hacia el escritorio de ella.

-verán… les tengo una misión-

-pero oba-chan estamos demasiado cansados para misiones…-dijo formando un mueca de cansancio en su rostro.

-pero esta misión es diferente , tan solo les tomara la mitad de un dia-dijo la abuela en medio de suplicarles de rodillas.-porfavor-

-díganos que es lo que debemos hacer -dijo fríamente el uchiha.

-gracias-iso una pequeña pausa para beber un poco de sake de la botella.-bueno , esta misión consta de dos partes , la primera es : localizar una extraña especie de flor , según nuestros científicos esta flor no debería de utilizarse ya que aun no sabemos que hace…-tomo un poco mas de sake- por ultimo y los más complejo será… que lleguen con esta flor a la aldea.-

-pero que tan complicado puede ser llevar esa flor?-pregunto el uchiha.

Tsunade no sabía cómo responderles , simplemente no sabia . tener que decirles que esa flor podría perfectamente….

-oba chan…-dijo con algo de susto el rubio.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta , como mierda se le había ocurrido mandar a estos ninjas tan especiales para ella a esta misión , realmente tendría que decirlo…

-esa flor los podría matar…-finalizo tsunade , dejando a sasuke y a naruto sorprendidos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Perdón! Por no haber actualizado antes ;-; enserio lo lamento , pero la escuela me tiene con bastante ocupaciones ;_;._

_Gracias! Por haber esperado por el capitulo ^^ y por haber dejado reviews , enserio me emocione mucho todos lo favoritos y reviews que me dejaron queridos ^^ gracias!_

_es un capitulo bastante cooorto pero les prometo (tratare) de que los próximos sean mas largos y con mejor narración :3 _

_GRACIAS!_


End file.
